Ghost of A Third Person
by Accio Fangirl
Summary: A Harry Potter fangirl gets dropped right into the beginning of Twilight. Problem one? She has to hear the annoying narrator voice of Bella along the way. Problem Two, while being the thing that no one sees. Problem three? Only Bella can see her and we all know how much of a pleasure she is for company. I DON'T OWN THE WORDS OF TWILIGHT!


**CHAPTER ONE:PROLOUGE**

**I don't own Twilight and I will probably never own Twilight. I don't even want to own Twilight, especially with all the disturbing shit that goes on in it. This is kind of offensive to some certain types of Christians, aka the people who believe Harry Potter is satanic. Although this is the only chapter to do so. Also, Mrs. Meyer, please forgive me for using your story. I don't own it, you do. It is yours, if you personally ask me to take it down, I will. I will listen to the owner of the books or your publisher. I might not like some parts of your story, but I am still a fan of certain parts and characters.**

**Summary: A Harry Potter fan-girl gets dropped into the Twilight-verse. Except, only Bella Swan can see her. With the story, literally, in her head, she attempts to change the story. **

I stared at the heavy scholastic box, my small hands gently carrying it as if it were a treasure. For once Aunt Cassandra had finally done right with one of my gifts. The lightly colored pink birthday card was taped on the inside of the wrapping paper.

_Have a happy happy birthday Eliza. I hope God forgives you for your horrible sins._

It didn't make me angry anymore, she was only doing what she thought was right to do. My mother and her were taught in their own home by their own family. They grew up this way. Of course that didn't make it anymore annoying when I spoke up for myself more than my mother did. She was taught to be silent and submissive;raised to think that she was a baby-making machine.

she married to a guy named Daniel. Daniel was a snobbish business man who had only wanted a trophy wife. My mother didn't mind, she got her perfect children. Three boys just a big of idiots as their father. Except they were actually related to me. My finger were greedily picking at the tape and silently tearing it to shreds. I never thought that tearing open a box could feel so satisfying. I just happened to look down at the covers. I did not see the little boy flying on a broomstick, the cheerful look on his face was always the best. I happened to see a very familiar book cover, a pair of pale hands grasping a brightly colored apple. _Twilight..._I had constantly avoided reading the series, or watching the movies. It was too much of a childish fantasy to me. Girl falls hopelessly in love with a boy, he ends up being a vampire, the get hitched and have a kid. That was all I know about the Twilight Saga. It sounds like my little cousin, Mary-Anne, wrote it. She is a nine year old.

Staring at the book, I promised myself that I would read it. Even if it kills me.

**-Later that evening-**

I lay in my bed with the first book of Twilight with me. I opened the book and promptly blacked out.

I woke up next to a young woman, her long dark hair was straight at first and then it became small chocolate swirls near the end. Her honey brown eyes contained a certain beauty about them. She was standing in a pure white room right across from your average Greek god. Blonde hair flew everywhere, but it looked good. His eyes were pure blood red , it scared me how closely the color resembled the very liquid flowing through my veins. Where was I, how did I get surrounded by these beautiful people? The answer was quickly given to me through a certain line of a very special book.

**I'd never given much thought to how I would die - though I'd had reason enough in the last few months - but even if I had, I would not have imagined it like this.**

They were looking at each other, one full of hunger. Like an animal starved for either hunger of affection. All I could think of was," Run, Run now!" She didn't listen to me, like she didn't hear me. I was shouting as loud as I could at her begging her to flee from the obvious danger to her mortal existence. She just stood there.

**Surely it was a good way to die, in the place of someone else, someone I loved. Noble, even. That ought to count for something****.**

I looked around me, yep, no one but me, her, and the man. Who the heck was she talking about? I wanted to scream at her how nobility was totally over-rated, but I couldn't. She was right. To die for someone, not just anyone though, but someone you loved, it was tragically noble. This strange girl, while her time was short, I think I might like her. You don't mean someone like that everyday, I mean sure there are fire-fighters and police, but I have never met one personally. She was the closest I have ever gotten to a true hero.

**I knew that if I'd never gone to Forks, I wouldn't be facing death now. But, terrified as I was, I couldn't bring myself to regret the decision. When life offers you a dream so far beyond any of your expectations, it's not reasonable to grieve when it comes to an end.**

What the heck was Forks? As ordinary the name was, it seemed familiar. I had heard it before, but I couldn't remember. I agreed with her, she should not have gone to Forks, no matter where it was. Was this a dream of mine? Was this beautiful man and woman just a dream? Was this one of my inner fears, me being a sad damsel in distress while an evil possible rapist stalked attempted to harm me. From the evil look on his face to the absolutely terrified, yet brave look on hers. I wanted to be in this dream. I wanted to help her. What was my subconscious doing?

**The hunter smiled in a friendly way as he sauntered forward to kill me.**

He got closer to her, to us. Smiling in a way that had screamed one word at me," Kill." That was when the scene faded, and when I expected to wake up, I didn't. Instead I appeared in another dream, except this time. There was one person who too notice of me. That person's name is Bella Swan.


End file.
